Zoamelgustar Blesses His Followers
by Seigi no Hoshi
Summary: A "typical" day in the house of Martina, Zangulus, and their children


Zoamelgustar Blesses His Followers: A "Typical" Day in the House of Martina and Zangulus!  
  
Written by: Seigi no Hoshi  
  
Rated PG for the children's behavior  
  
  
Author's notes: Ever wonder what happened to Martina and Zangulus? This story is a look at what might go on in their house on an "average" day. This is a humor story, I poke some fun with some of the characters, but there is no character bashing. There is also no profanity or perversion. Just good, clean fun. Reviews are welcomed, but flames are not. Constructive criticism is also welcomed. And Slayers does not belong to me and I am making no money off this story. However, the children are of my creation.  
  
  
  
Zangulus woke up and quietly got out of bed as to not wake his wife, Martina. He always got up first so that he could practice his sword fighting skills. He wanted to be able to beat his rival, Gourry Gabriev one day. He really liked the new sword that he was using.   
  
"Howling sword, Part 3!" he cried. He then did some target practice.   
  
All too soon, he heard his wife, Martina, calling him in. It was time to pay homage to Zoamelgustar. As he came in, he saw his whole family, all wearing their Zoamelgustar talismans on their wrists. He ran to the bedroom to get his before he went into the Temple of Zoamelgustar. Before he entered, he took off his floppy hat (to keep Martina happy), revealing his bald spot. Zangulus always found it amusing that both he and his good friend, Vrumugun, had bald spots at such young ages. Even though it was amusing, it was still embarrassing, and he had not ever told Vrumugun about his bald spot. After about fifteen minutes of the family paying homage to Zoamelgustar, it was time for breakfast.  
  
The family went to the dining room to eat the breakfast prepared by the servants. Because the family was so large, meals were done buffet style. The family always got their food in the same order. Zangulus was first, followed by Martina. The children followed in the order of age. The ten-year-old triplets Martina (who went by Marty), Martin, and Tina got their food first, followed by eight-year-old twins Zangulus (who went by Junior) and Zangulusa. Next came seven-year-old Gustav, followed by Zoë, who was six. After her came the twins Vrumugun and Vrumuguna, who were five, then four-year-old Melvin. Last but not least was Melissa, who was three. The servants often had to help the younger children get their food to avoid spills.   
  
After breakfast the children went to the study for their lessons. Melvin and Melissa were taken care of by the servants since the they were still a little bit too young to get much out of their lessons. However, the servants still worked with them on the alphabet and numbers.  
  
The children were divided into "classes" by their ages. They studied a variety of important subjects. Usually, they studied one area at a time for a couple of weeks. This way, they learned the material better. However, the children had to practice math and writing every day, as these were the most important skills. It was sometimes hard to work with all of the children, but Martina and Zangulus did their best. "Corner time" was used as punishment --- the offender had to do their lessons in silence in a corner. Any unnecessary noise while in the corner would lead to further punishments, usually a lack of privileges, such as dessert.  
  
After studying in the morning, the family went back to the Temple of Zoamelgustar to honor Zoamelgustar again. After that, it was time for lunch. Lunch was done in a similar fashion to breakfast. However, it was usually a little bit livelier, since everyone was more awake. Also, the children had been in close quarters all morning, so some of them were antsy. Most days were a little bit rough because all of the children were obsessed with perfection. They all worked hard, but they were often very competitive with each other. Today was one of the few days that the competition had been kept to a minimum, which made Martina and Zangulus very happy. Some days it felt like they spent the better part of the day breaking up fights between their children.  
  
After lunch was finished, Melvin and Melissa took a nap. The rest of the children went outside, since the weather was nice. They had about an hour to goof off. They had to be watched to make sure that fights didn't break out. Today, like most days, there were arguments while outside. Today Martin got in trouble for shoving Zoë. Zoë punched Martin in anger. Before the fight went much further, they were pulled apart and given 15 minutes of time out. As they sat down for their time out, they looked at each other with looks of death in their eyes. Martina saw this and gave them a look that said, "Any more trouble out of you two and you will be very sorry." That look was enough for the two to know that they had better behave. Despite the fact that Martina was spoiled as a child, she refused to spoil her children. She wanted them to be well behaved and that started with the children knowing that she and Zangulus were in charge.  
  
After outside time, lessons continued. In the afternoon, though, lessons were a bit different. The children learned spells and sword fighting skills. However, Martina refused to teach her children any curses until they were 13. Only Marty, Martin, and Tina were taught fire and black magic. These teachings started on their tenth birthdays. They went outside where it was safer for these lessons. However, any misbehavior meant no black magic practice, so Martin had to watch his sisters today since he had not behaved during his free time.  
  
While watching his sisters make flare arrows, Martin got annoyed. It wasn't fair that he was being punished. Zoë had annoyed him, and she didn't stop when he asked her to. He gave her what she deserved. Martin figured he could get away with making a small fireball. No one would know, and he would let off some steam.   
  
When no one was looking, Martin made a fireball. Unfortunately, it was bigger than he expected. Even worse, his mom turned around while he held it in his hand. When Martina saw the fireball in his hand, she was furious!   
  
"Your father and I are going to have to punish you severely after dinner tonight. Your behavior today has been completely unacceptable!" Martina shouted at her oldest son.   
  
Martin whimpered an apology, even though he knew at this point nothing he could say could help his cause.   
  
Zangulus then came out to work with the triplets on their sword fighting skills. Martina went in to work with the other children on simple white magic spells. Again, Martin was only allowed to watch since he had not behaved. Marty and Tina were getting proficient with swords and had a mini-battle.   
  
After the duel, Zangulus and the triplets went inside. It was time to pay homage to Zoamelgustar once again. Afterwards, it would be dinnertime. Dinnertime was always an interesting part of the day. Usually at least one of the children would do something to get attention. Today, Junior decided to repeat everything that Zangulusa said. His twin had done better at everything today, so he wanted to annoy her. Gustav played with his food instead of eating it. Both Melvin and Melissa spilled their milk. Despite the fact that he was already in hot water, Martin shot a couple of peas at Zoë. She threw a bread roll at him. The fight was quickly broken up. They were not allowed to have dessert for a week as punishment.  
  
During the free time after dinner, Martin, Zoë, and Junior had time out. Zangulus took Martin to a spare room and gave him a long discussion about appropriate behavior. After all, he was growing up and if his behavior didn't improve, he could get into trouble with the law. Martin nodded and agreed to work harder at behaving.  
  
Meanwhile, Martina had her hands full with the other children. They all wanted to play with the same toys today and refused to share. As a result, several blows had been exchanged. All of the children had been involved in the argument. All were crying as they sat in time out. As they all sat waiting for Zangulus and Martin to return for the final homage to Zoamelgustar, they poked at each other. Martina cast an angry glare that decreased the amount of poking greatly.  
  
Finally, the family entered the Temple of Zoamelgustar for the last time for the day. They thanked him for another day and the many blessings that they had.   
  
Afterwards, the family got ready for bed. Surprisingly, no arguments broke out during this time. The children all hung their Zoamelgustar talismans over their beds, where they belonged. One by one Martina and Zangulus tucked their children into bed and gave them a good night kiss.  
  
Once all of the children were in bed, Zangulus started thinking about how much marriage had changed his life. It was a change for the better, he decided. He also realized that Martina had changed a lot, too. She was much more mature. She didn't quite have the figure she used to have, but she was still beautiful.  
  
Martina then leaned over to tell Zangulus something very important --- she was pregnant. Again. Zangulus didn't know what to think. He had no idea what the name, or names would be, since she had a tendancy to have multiple births. But Martina wanted to discuss names. And this was the time to do it. It was their free time. Their only free time. It was then interrupted because Melissa was having a bad dream. Maybe tomorrow night. Maybe. Zangulus then fell asleep. 


End file.
